Coffee is Existence
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: challenge from AlwaysCastle: Castle and Beckett can't drink coffee for a whole week.


**KIMMIES other challenge from AlwaysCastle: Castle and Beckett can't drink coffee for a whole week. **

**Disclaimer: Kimmies mental state has left the building following not only an emotional rollercoaster of an episode but THE promo to end all promos. She can now be found rocking in a corner muttering 'ALWAYS MAY 7th' but she still owns nothing. **

* * *

Her hand drops instinctively reaching for her gun, but she catches herself and pulls it back. Folding both arms across her chest. "A... a week?" She glares at him. "What do you mean a week, Castle? You can't be serious." She ruffled her hand through her hair, roughly, sending it in frazzled disarray around her face. She turns back to him "Castle I'll end up unhinged."

He scrunches his face trying not to laugh "_End up_?"

She drops her hands, scoffing at his stupidity. "Shut up, Castle. Coffee is...life." She gestures wildly, "Coffee is...existence, it wakes me up, it makes me human Castle." Pointing at him she growls. "Me not human will _not _be pretty."

"Worse than _this_." He waves a hand at the feral stance, wild eyes and savage hotness of the rampaging Detective. _This_, isn't altogether a bad thing to witness. In fact the way she claims the room, storming around untamed and angry makes him realise exactly why he started pressing her buttons in the first place.

When she gets wound up, more specifically when _he_ gets her wound up, it was one of the most intensely..._satisfying_things to be a part of. He smirks, trying to hide it behind his hand but he's not fast enough for the super cop and she catches him.

Crossing the room quickly she leans over him, pressing him back into the chair, her hands on his shoulders and her hair falling into his face. "You have _no_idea."

Her eyes narrow as she stares him down, waiting for the subtle shift in his face, that nuance of change that tells her he's about to give in. She wants him running from the Beckett death glare that she is levelling at him.

"How about we make a deal?"

But he is completely secure, in fact the man is down right calm and not even flinching when her fingers move towards his ear.

Dammit what is going on here?

He crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head to watch her. "Come on Beckett, we've made deals before, I'm sure there must be something I could _give _you?"

"Castle what on earth do you think you could possible give me that would equal the...Zing I get from..." She stops, she's fallen into his trap. Annoyed with herself she bites the inside of her lip and refuses (categorically, no way in hell) to laugh. "Ok don't answer that." She grumbles.

"I'll do it too." He states, laughing at her, so easy to tease into innuendoes and silly comments he watches her biting back her amusement and he softens just a bit. "Moral support." He offers.

She shakes her head, eyes fierce and hair waving at him in defiance. "Not good enough."

"I'll..." He thinks for a second coffee her main weakness…but… "keep you in M&Ms for a month?"

She ponders, for barely a second before she shakes her head again. "Something _good_or no deal."

He sighs.

She's a complicated woman and she's driving him crazy. Mystery is all well and good but these little trickeries of personality shouldn't be all that mysterious now. Maybe he's just thinking too hard.

What would he want?

He looks up to find Beckett's waiting eyes, arms still crossed and foot tapping as she waits. She has no patience, none at all, every last bit of has drained away. So of course he waits just a smidgen longer.

He hums as if he's thinking and the tapping foot moves faster. When he twists his lips to one side in consideration, tilting his head back and forth the line of her lips becomes deathly white. He drums his fingers across his knee and any second now smoke is going to come rushing out of her ears, oh he can see it. Well not _literally_, that would be crazy, but in his mind's eye, that place where Nikki Heat gets to play, he can see the puffs of frustration come shooting out of her ears.

But it's the eyes that make him give in.

Oh those beautiful, terrifying eyes of hers that slide closed so so slowly and open, somehow in a way only she knows how, with this look of unadulterated murderous rage. In those teeny tiny reflective pupils lives a devil woman. The rest of her face is serene and calm but it's the eyes...the eyes.

He holds himself together just barely, swallowing thickly and resisting the shudder. It's the same look she levels at criminals, at Gates on occasion and right now _him_.

Quick, now man, he thinks, rap this up. "Anything you want for a week in exchange..."

Her eyes change instantaneously and her face lights up, taking him completely by surprise and stealing the rest of his sentence.

"Really?" She waits him out, another trick maybe? She can never be sure with him, but she has an idea of what she wants. Something she has been thinking about for a while. Something that will make her wild and free and lose every inhibition.

She's been imagining it, how it will feel. The slip and slide, that low down thrum. It could be perfect and she wants it and he did say _anything_.

She waits, looking at him and he can't, no he really cannot refuse this woman anything when she looks at him like that. Eager and free and just a little bit dangerous.

He nods.

"The Ferrari." She says clapping her hands together.

"What?"

She grins, dirty and misleading and yes she really wants the wind in her hair as she revs the engine, changes the gears and whacks the car up, up, up as fast it will go. Even if it means leaving the city...hell maybe that's an added bonus, put her foot down and really let loose.

"Oh I dunno..." Castle said standing up. "My car is..."

She stalks towards him pointing. "It's _coffee _Castle. It's equal if not more valuable than your car." She presses her finger into his chest and rotates it, it won't leave a mark but it's not exactly pleasant. "You do it too and I get the car for a week or no deal."

He sighs dramatically, but then he smiles "Fine. Now get dressed cos we're gonna be late." He picks her bra up off the floor, along with her shirt and pants and throws the bundle of clothes in her direction.

She glares, bending to retrieve her shirt from the floor, and he smiles again enjoying the view, even if she did just thoroughly kick his naked ass.


End file.
